Before the Clock Strikes Twelve
by JustMadman
Summary: Cinderella barely made it home from the ball that night, what about our favorite couple? Nanofate. Oneshot. I don't own MGLN.


Hi guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy... With this new fic! Nah kidding. I got busy, a little tired and lazy of writing my on-going fic, so I ditched it for a while. I plan to pick it up soon though, hopefully by start of Jan, so look forward to it! In the meantime, I participated in the Shizuran Project's Debut Writing Contest and got this out... Somehow... Miraculously, really. (Un)Forunately, I didn't win, thus being able to post it here, though I'm not surprised.

There wasn't as much fluff as intend 'cause I had a few stuff nagging my mind that night, but I hope it's you like it anyways! Too much sugar gives you diabetes! Before I go, I'd like to congratulate darkhalo for winning.

Now I present to you... Before the Clock Strikes Twelve! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Before the Clock Strikes Twelve

"Nanoha, are you done yet?!" A female voice exclaimed, knocking from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" Said girl replied.

"You said that an hour ago!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Our toilet isn't that big you-"

"Oh come on, Miyuki." A manly voice echoed from the hallway before a young man appeared by the door as well. "Let it go for a while, after all it's our little sister's-"

The two young adults standing before the bathroom door were rendered speechless as they watched their younger sister finally stepped out of it.

Long reddish-brown hair tied in her signature side-ponytail, dressed in a strapless white dress hugging her body, and a brown belt by her waist showing off her curves. Her slightly tanned skin gave emphasis to her purplish blue eyes filled with excitement shone brightly under the dim hallway lights.

"How do I look, how do I look?" The teenage girl asked as she spun around on the spot. The excitement in her eyes were still there, but there was hint of worry. Before her siblings could answer, she started again, "Do you think I should've let my hair down? Or should I tie it straight for once? Oh, and make-up. Oh no, make-up! What should I do, what should I do?"

Realizing she knew nothing about make-up, she turned to her sister, obviously regretting not giving it a shot on other occasions. "Onee-chan, help me, please!" The young brunette begged with her hands clasped together. If not for her dress, she would've been down on her knees. "If not-"

"Nanoha~ Your date's here!" Her mother called out, shocking the teenager.

_Raging heart, why didn't you warn me?!_ She was replied with silence.

"Onee-chan!" The girl was practically whining now.

Kyouya chuckled. In all the times he spent with Nanoha, he had never seen his little sister so flustered before. Watching the little girl who had been fighting to save their planet Earth panic over such a trivial matter reminded him that Nanoha, was after all, still your average (lovesick) girl.

"You look fine, Nanoha. No, not fine, gorgeous. I'm proud of you. Now go enjoy yourself!" He gave his little sister a pat.

Doubtful, said girl turned to her sister.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Nanoha. Don't worry about it. All the boys _and _girls will definitely swoon over you." Miyuki said with a wink, causing the young brunette to blush.

"Nanoha! Don't make me go up there and get you, you have a guest!" Momoko shouted from downstairs again.

"I'm coming!"

As soon as she got down, Nanoha could feel her heart beating faster with every step she took towards the door. Nanoha didn't know what was it that was causing her to freak out. Assign her to another world to seal another Lost Logia, no problem. Sending her to defeat a thousand drones, in the name of the White Devil, a Starlight Breaker would do the trick. Was it because it was her first prom night? Was it because she knew nothing about make-up? Or was it…

"Fate-chan…" Her girlfriend? Yep, it definitely was. Fate Testarossa, the love of her life.

By the Takamachi's entrance stood a handsome blonde, dressed in a tuxedo. Despite being a girl, Fate Testarossa Harlaown looked dashing… Ignoring that huge splash of red paint over her face. It was hard to tell which one was redder, her eyes or her face. Upon hearing her name, the shy blonde looked up to see her savior standing before her.

"Nanoha…" Was all she could say before quickly looking away, still blushing, and fiddling with her hand behind her back.

"Alright, time to take pictures, kids. Say cheese!"

The lovebirds turned to the source to be blinded by a flash of a camera.

"Now that's a good picture! Another! And another!" Shots after shots, Momoko took.

It only stopped when a pat on her shoulder stole her attention off the still-shocked and blinded couple. "Now now, darling. I think that's enough for now." Shirou said. "I'm sure there'll be photos taken during the prom too."

"Mou, but I wanted to take pictures of our lovely daughter with her wonderful and handsome girlfriend!" The matriarch whined with a huge pout on her face.

Fate chuckled at the childish behavior before blushing once again at the unexpected compliment. _So that was where Nanoha gets her pouts from, huh, Bardiche?_ The device didn't reply, but it glowed a little, giving out a little warmth in agreement to its master.

"Now, enough jokes." Shirou said after a small laugh at his wife as well. "Fate, I know you're a girl, but no matter what, you're dating my daughter. So if you ever hurt her, especially tonight, I will haunt. You. Down." The man's gentle and deep voice suddenly became stern.

Fate gulped. The Takamachis definitely weren't to be messed with, not that she plans to. The last part didn't even sound close to a joke!

"And I want my daughter back by midnight, do you hear, Fate?"

Panic-stricken, said blonde nodded meekly, "Y-y-yes sir."

As if sensing the fear in her date, Nanoha frowned at her father. "Otou-san, you're scaring her!" With that, she took hold of her girlfriend's hand and left. "Come on, Fate-chan, let's go. Ittekimasu!"

As the two girls left the house, they could hear Nanoha's parents' laughter, singing "Enjoy yourselves~ No hanky panky~", causing the blonde to look down at her feet, blushing even further, as they walked towards her car. Nanoha giggled at the site of her adorable girlfriend. As if she couldn't get any redder.

As Fate lead Nanoha to a black car by the road, Nanoha couldn't resist asking, "Wow, Fate-chan, is this your car?!"

Fate shook her head, "Mm-mm, it's Chrono's. He gave me access to it through Bardiche."

"Fate-chan's so cool, like a… a… a…" Nanoha bit her lips, finding the right word. Prince? No, Fate-chan's cooler than that… "A butler!"

The odd comparison caught her attention. "Butler?" She turned to face the brunette for a moment. She sighed inwardly. A butler, huh…

"Mm, butlers are really cool, don't you think? Always on time, gentlemanly, professional and stylish, like Fate-chan! Nyahaha."

Blue eyes shone with joy at the thought of the moments Fate-chan lived up to said features. Fate was always on time, even better, early most of the time. She was never late. Not for school, not on missions, not even curfew. It was professional. Nanoha had a small dislike towards the fact her blonde always abided by her mother's curfew. It cut down on her time alone with her, but she understood Fate. Oh well, as soon as they move together, she can kiss her curfews goodbye. Wait, did she just think of moving together? They were only dating! Stylish? That goes without saying, it was as if style was in the Testarossas' blood. What's more, this sweet black car just gave her extra points! As for being gentlemanly, the blonde was only like that to her dear brunette, other girls could die wishing for it and it would never happen, but her girlfriend didn't need to know that.

The blue-eyed brunette giggled to herself at the thought, unable hold back, before regaining composure. She had to stop acting like a lovesick girl!

Not paying too much attention to the brunette's words, the blonde merely got the gist of it: basically, she was cool. She let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad then. So the trip to the repair shop for upgrades didn't go to waste after all." She whispered to herself the last part. That trip burned a huge hole in her wallet.

Stopping right before entering the car, Fate turned to her date. She was simply stunning. Without a word, from her right hand, she held out a rose and handed it over to Nanoha, eyes still averting the shorter girl's gaze. It was her _first_ night out, with her _first_ girlfriend, not to mention _first_ date. Poor Fate was left in a stuttering mess. "T-t-this is for you, Nanoha." She whispered.

Nanoha frowned, which went unnoticed by her handsome yet shy date. There was something about Fate that was nagging her. Fate was… Weird today. Thinking it was just her nervousness wrecking her brain, she simply thanked her girlfriend for the rose and shrugged it off.

Upon finally arriving at the hotel, the couple was greeted by their old friends.

"About time you lovebirds arrived, we were waiting for you!" Arisa shouted impatiently, with her hands by her hips.

"Now now, Arisa-chan, don't get mad at them." Suzuka said, smiling at Fate, causing the latter to shiver in fear. Suzuka didn't seem mad at them. No, what she said and her tone would contradict that. But her smile didn't. The purple haired girl was always good at poker. Whether or not she had a good hand, she would always smile brightly, full of confidence. Not many have noticed this, but whenever Suzuka was upset, her smile would widen a little more, as if in attempt to hide her disappointment with a wider grin. Unfortunately, Fate was one of those who did. The blonde gulped.

"Yeah, it's not their fault their raging hormones might've forced them to stop for a break… If you know what I mean." Hayate continued with a wink. As if Suzuka wasn't intimidating enough, Hayate just had to make things worse for Fate. She had had enough blushing for the night already, dammit! Before she could add in anymore, she was lightly chopped on the back of her head with a book. "Itai!"

"No dirty jokes or groping tonight, Hayate-chan." A young man joined in, ignoring the short one's whine. "Evening, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan. You look lovely, Nanoha. You too, Fate-chan. You both look like a couple on their wedding." Emerald gems greeted the girls who arrived late before giving them a warm smile. "Shall we go in, my ladies? Wouldn't want to miss the highlight of the night, do we?"

"Mm!" Nanoha nodded excitedly dragging a still blushing Fate into the hotel and onto the dance floor.

As the rest of the group entered the ballroom, the quickly found their seats, just before the speech began. Food was served, course after course, while the VIPs of the school took their turns to finish their speech. The principal went first, followed by the Vice-principals, then the president and vice-president of the student committees. Before the last two could finish, they were interrupted abruptly by another mic-user from across the hall.

"Alright, alright, enough chit-chat. I understand our principals need to talk, but come on, pressies. Let's get this party started!"

All eyes went to the DJ, who seemed to be wearing a mask, then back to the two on stage. By then, they had already disappeared to the dance floor, gaining the whole cohort's surprised looks. Looks like the student committee wasn't a club full of geeks after all.

It didn't take long before the wide space got replaced by the students. Everyone was enjoying the upbeat music, singing and dancing to the beat. Eventually the music got to Suzuka, who dragged a reluctant Arisa along, whining.

"Suzuka-chan, you know I can't dance!" The girl in green dress pouted, "Especially with these heels!"

Her partner giggled at the pouting girl's adorableness. "Just follow me," she said, causing her to blush.

Next was Hayate, who brought a 'guest' partner, Yuuno. The pair, surprisingly, complimented each other quite perfectly. Despite not having anything going on between those two, they were perfectly synchronized. Too perfect, one would say… Unlike the former pair, who had one constantly almost killing the other's feet,

Leaning on the back of her chair, Fate smiled as she watched her close friends and schoolmates dancing, glad everyone was having a time of their lives. Almost everyone. Then she felt someone tugging onto her sleeves. She then turned to find shiny blue puppy eyes and a cute pout to match.

She knew that Nanoha loved dancing. She also knew that the girl knew she didn't like dancing. And most importantly, she knew her girlfriend knew she couldn't dance to save her life! But she saw this coming anyway. Unable to resist the girl, with those cuteness to boot, reluctantly, with a smile, she asked. "Shall we?"

Everyone took turn and gave up space for one another, song after song, feet-stepping competitions after competitions. Time flew quickly before the group finally decided to take a break. After finally plopping themselves and gluing their asses back down to the chairs, the exhausted teens grabbed their now refilled glasses of drinks to quench their thirst.

A couple of songs and dedications went by, the upbeat music died down, beats getting slower and slower, and the crowd eventually dispersed, leaving a number of people, mainly couples.

"This is for all the couples out there. From your DJ, to you." A voice from the speaker announced across the hall.

A few pairs joined or rejoined the dance floor, swaying to the beat of the song. The voice of the singers echoed in the ballroom. It was calm and soothing to the ears, romantic. Slow and sickeningly sweet lyrics, perfect for couples (or wanna-bes).

The song earned Nanoha and her friends a number of invites to dance with some male classmates. Eventually a crowd came to the table, asking everyone for a dance. Even Yuuno the guest was invited by a few ladies.

Honored by the overwhelming number of male invites, however, Nanoha merely smiled at the guys and tried to gently push their hands back to their respective owners. Just as she was about to spoke, a hand dug its way through the crowd and brought her to her dance floor. Before she could even find her partner, a pair of long arms snaked their way around her waist, pulling her towards their owner. More than familiar with those arms, the blue eyes relaxed and closed, she leaned into the embrace to enjoy the warmth.

"Mm… Fate-chan."

After moments of enjoying the time together, Nanoha released herself from the hug, and turned to said blonde, ignoring the crowd gaping at the cause of the abrupt interruption of their persuasion.

Burgundy red eyes gazed into the Nanoha's before sighing. Why did she do that, she shouldn't have done that. But she just couldn't help it. Watching everyone swoon over _her_ girlfriend was bad enough. Now she had to sit and watch everyone ask her to a dance? No way. Fate Testarossa wouldn't let that happen.

Unbeknownst to them, the couple's bodies slowly started moving to the beat, along with the others. Nanoha wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, pulling her close while the latter let her arms stay by the former's waist.

"So… Handsome, what's gotten into you today?" The shorter one asked, giving her body a little more sway.

"H-h-handsome?!" The blonde stuttered and looked away before whispering, "Nanoha… We're in public."

Nanoha giggled at her girlfriend. It was adorable that even now, she still tried to keep a low profile of their relationship. Even now. She tip-toed, leaning towards the red-eyed and red-faced girl's ear for a moment, causing her to shiver. She smirked.

"Does it really matter now, Fate-chan? After all, _you're _the one who pulled me to the dance floor while everyone was asking me."

Fate's blush blew right off the charts, her face was far redder than it had ever been. Even steam emitting from her ears were almost visible. Her futile attempt to hide her blush by nuzzling against Nanoha's cheek failed, causing the brunette to laugh. Her blonde was adorable like that.

Nanoha then leaned her head on the one on her neck, enjoying the warmth of her girlfriend's blush. The heat was so strong Fate could become a heater. "So, really now, what's gotten into you?"

A soft whisper came. So soft Nanoha could tell Fate was trying hard to let not even her hear. "I'm sorry."

A peck to the blonde's ear, this time to comfort the scared girl. "What for?"

The peck seemed to do wonders, seeing as the blonde seem to relax a little, softening her grip around her girlfriend's waist. "For ruining your night?"

Again, laughter rang in the blonde's ear, confusing the poor girl. What was so funny? She stood up then looked around and back to those blue eyes she fell in love with, laughing to tears.

"What's so funny?"

"Nyaha, nyaha-ha, nothing, Fate-chan." The brunette tried her best to stop laughing and wiped off her tears before continuing. "It's just that, here I thought something happened, you were acting all weird the whole night! And what was wrong, nothing. What made you think you ruined my night, Fate-chan? Tonight has been wonderful. In fact, it's almost perfect."

Almost perfect? Fate was taken aback. But she had screwed up so much tonight! What could be so perfect about it? She stopped Bardiche from alerting Raising Heart of her arrival to surprise her girlfriend, which failed, seeing as Nanoha's parents wanted to see them off. She couldn't find a real rose for Nanoha as for some reason all were sold out. She almost stepped on Nanoha's feet a few times during the dance. She dragged Nanoha out of the crowd due to jealousy, gaining more attention than she was ever comfortable with. Everything wasn't going well at all. Nothing was.

Before she could ask, it was as if Nanoha read her mind. The brunette placed a finger on her lips and shook her head, saying "Answer my questions first."

Fate sighed for the umpteenth time now before finally confessing. "It-It's just that…" Before clamming shut again, feeling all eyes at her.

"It's just that?" Nanoha placed her palm on Fate's cheeks and turned to face her. "Look at me, Fate. Talk to me."

Hearing just 'Fate' was something Fate had to get used to. It wasn't often that Nanoha called her that, which raised her anxiety. But understanding, she decided this was something she and Nanoha had to face sooner or later. Taking a deep breath, the blonde let it all out.

"When I first saw you at the entrance just now, I thought… I thought you were beautiful, no, gorgeous. The prettiest girl in the world. To have you save my life was a privilege, and now to have you as my girlfriend, I had to have the best luck in the world. But, but that luck would run out eventually. And one day you'll realize that I'm nowhere as good enough for you, so… So… I wanted to be my best with you and I don't want to share you with anybody else while I still have you."

It felt like a ton of weight was lifted off her chest. After rambling, wine red eyes fluttered to close, leaning on the brunette's neck. All of a sudden, she felt so light, as if those words had so much physical weight on her.

Nanoha stood still silently, allowing her head to process the information she just received. They stood there in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence, they were both comfortable with it. But Arisa wasn't.

"Oii-!" She was about to butt in when Suzuka held her back.

"So what was so perfect, Nanoha? And why _almost_ perfect?" She asked.

Nanoha chuckled inwardly. It was just like Fate to notice the smallest details like that.

"Well… It was perfect because…" Fate looked up. "The love of my life is dancing with me right now, that's one. But I'm sure that point is enough. After all, she's one beauty queen. If she walked down the street, so many eyes would get so fixated on her, you don't know how much I'd worry about her getting stolen from me."

Said girl then looked back down to hide her blush again to be tilted up by a finger.

"And it was _almost_ perfect because… My silly Fate-chan was acting weird all night, simply because she's scared of me ditching her for someone else which is simply unthinkable. I mean, would you look at that?" She scanned her darling blonde. "Who would leave this dashing butler for someone else?" And then gave the dumbfounded blonde a peck on the cheek.

Wine red eyes looked like they were about to spill, but Fate held back. She couldn't afford to cry. Not in public, not in front of her princess. She had to be strong. Clenching her eyes shut tightly, she felt a tear escape to be caught be a pair of lips. Slowly opening them, she saw her world.

"I love you, Fate-chan. I wouldn't leave you for anybody else." Nanoha said.

Seeing the vast blue sky she saw in her girlfriend's eyes, it was the exact same blue eyes as back then. They never changed at all. Back when she reached out for her hand. The stubborn 9 year old brunette who never gave up on her, why would she leave her now? It was then that Fate understood.

Gentling landing her forehead on Nanoha's, the blonde finally smiled sincerely tonight.

"I love you too, Nanoha."

It was as if they were cut off from the rest of the world. The spotlight was all theirs to take. They had nobody else to care about, nobody to hide from, nothing. Slowly, bit by bit, their face tilted, placing their lips where they belong.

Meanwhile back in reality, the clock struck 12 midnight.

As if on cue, a phone rang.

With her quick reaction, Fate dug out her cellphone from her pocket and stared at the caller's ID… Takamachi Shiro…

Sweat drops rolled down the blonde's as she slowly brought the phone to her ear.

"And the prom king and queen for tonight is….. Drumroll, DJ!" Hayate announced with a mic, pointing to the DJ. "Takamachi Nanoha and Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"

Cheers and coos drew the Nanoha back to reality, realizing what they just did. Unknowingly, what happened became the center of attention for the whole ballroom. Shocked, she looked around to find everyone congratulating them without even knowing the reason why.

The short brunette hopped off the stage and hugged her two best friends. "Congratulations, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan!" And then got shoved away by Fate, who was on the phone.

"H-h-hello, Shirou-san?"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? IT'S 12MN, SOLDIER."

The blonde quickly turned to look at the clock by the door. 00:00:12. Fate gulped.

"On the way, sir! There's traffic jam, sir!"

"Oh-ho, a traffic jam huh?" Sarcasm was clear as day in his voice.

"Y-y-yes, sir! I'll be there soon, sir! Goodbye!"

Without a word, she hung up and dragged a laughing Nanoha along, leaving the ballroom.


End file.
